Final Fantasy XV shops
Item shops in Final Fantasy XV sell recovery items, food ingredients, parts for the Regalia (including music for the music player), fishing lures and gear, and key items. Shops are found at outposts and vending machines, and there are some temporary shops, such as the shop outside Steyliff Grove in Chapter 7. The player's car and boat also have a shop in the menu that updates inventory as the player progresses through the game. When the party pulls at an outpost with a shop, often Ignis or Prompto suggests the player go shopping. Each shopkeeper has a unique character model and voice actor. The equipment vendors sell weapons and accessories; attires are not sold in shops. A recurring type of equipment shop is a black Culless van. Tackle shops sell fishing gear and are located at fishing spots. Some shops get new stock or change their prices as the player completes sidequests for them. The player can sell items in their inventory bar key items to any shop. Most shops are open 24/7, but some tackle shops are only around during the daytime. List of shops Hammerhead Mini-Mart The shop is at the petrol station, in front of the gas pumps. The player can look at the magazines on the table here for info about dualhorns, and Noctis notes the shop is out of Ebony, Ignis's favored beverage. Culless Munitions - Hammerhead Culless Munitions is a weapons vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the Hammerhead parking lot opposite the petrol station. Sania Yeagre appears here in Chapter 1, although the player can't yet talk to her. Longwythe Rest Area JM Market - Longwythe JM Market at Longwhythe operates from a red pickup near to the Crow's Nest Diner. Galdin Quay Aldare's Aldare's is a kiosk located by the parking lot, near the bridge that leads to the resort. Culless Munitions - Galdin Culless Munitions is a weapon and accessories vendor operating from a black van at the Galdin Quay parking lot. It has the same wares as the weapon shop at the Prairie Outpost. Bob's Bait Emporium Bob's Bait Emporium is by the Vannath Coast fishing spot at Galdin Quay. It is always open. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Prairie Outpost JM Market - Outpost JM Market operates from the familiar red pick-up at the outpost. Culless Munitions - Prairie Outpost Culless Munitions is a weapon and accessories vendor operating from a black van at the outpost. It has the same wares as the shop at Galdin Quay. Coernix Station - Alstor Mini-Mart The shop is at the petrol station next to the Crow's Nest Diner. It sells fishing gear, but the prices are not affected by Noctis's fishing level the same way tackle shops' prices are. Wiz Chocobo Post Post Kiosk The kiosk is at the main building, opposite the chocobo pens. Culless Munitions - Chocobo Post Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the outskirts of the outpost. It has largely the same inventory as the Culless Munitions at Coernix Station - Cauthess. Taelpar Rest Area JM Market - Taelpar JM Market at the Taelpar Rest Area operates from the familiar red pickup. Culless Munitions - Taelpar Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the outpost. Archaean's Mirror The Fisherman's Friend The Fisherman's Friend is in a crater in southern Duscae. The man selling the goods appears during the daytime. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Daurell Spring Dory of the Deep Dory of the Deep is in the forests of Schier Heights in southern Duscae. The path leading there is by the tunnel opening on the east. It is always open. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Saxham Reservoir The Fisherman's Friend The Fisherman's Friend is by Saxham Reservoir west from the abandoned farm. The man selling the goods appears during the daytime. Noctis's fishing level affects the prices: *Level 3: Tackle shops offer a 10% discount *Level 6: Tackle shops offer a 30% discount *Level 9: Tackle shops offer a 50% discount Coernix Station - Cauthess Mini-Mart The shop is at the petrol station. The Leisure Goods section prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. Culless Munitions - Cauthess Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van by the outpost. It has largely the same stock as the Culless Munitions at the Wiz Chocobo Post. Lestallum Mini-Mart There is a petrol station with a Mini-Mart at the outskirt of town at Coernix Station. Iris Amicitia waits here when she wants to set on the road with the party. Noctis's fishing level does not affect Leisure Goods' prices. Moatte's Odds 'n' Ends Moatte's Odds 'n' Ends is alongside the main road. Sypert Sundries Sypert Sundries is northeast from the Leville hotel. It focuses on status ailment preventation. Veenon's Trading Veenon's Trading is a shop at the Lestallum market operated by a grandfather-grandson duo. The prices will be cit by 30% after the player completes the Mind the Trap quest for the grandson. This shop sells protective accessories and a cactuar statue the player can give to Talcott Hester in Caem. Fallstar Foods Fallstar Foods is along the north-western end of the plaza, in the corner. It only sells ingredients and seems to have been named after the Meteor of the Six. Furloch Farms Furloch Farms is a grocer at the market whose prices are cut after completing quests for the proprietor: On the Hunt for a Harvest, Wild about Onions, and Vegging Out. Doing all quests to harvest vegetables at the farm halves prices. This grocer sells some of the rarer and more expensive ingredients. Prissock General Store Prissock General Store is at the Lestallum Market. The prices are cut by completing quests for the proprietor: Van, Interrupted and Van, Interrupted Again. Doing both quests cuts prices by 30%. Culless Munitions - Lestallum A rare Culless Munitions not operating from a black van, the shop is along the eastern alleys of Lestallum. The prices are cut each time the player completes a quest for the vendor: Ace of Carapace, Tails Spin, and Sting Your Praises. Completing all three quests halves the prices. Old Lestallum JM Market - Old Lestallum JM Market at Old Lestallum operates from a red pickup. Verinas Mart - Ravatogh Verinas Mart The shop and restaurant are at the same establishment. The player can buy a cookbook for Ignis from here. Culless Munitions - Ravatogh Burbost Souvenir Emporium The shop at Burbost Souvenir Emporium is simply called "Burbost Souvenir Emporium". It is one of the few shops that sells monster parts as treasures. It has a cookbook for Ignis. Noctis's fishing level doesn't affect the price of leisure goods. Rachsia Bridge Tabby's Tackle Shack Cape Caem JM Market - Caem JM Market at Caem operates from a red pickup at the parking lot. Leisure Goods' prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. The JM Market at Caem is one of the few Lucian shops to sell stat boosting items. Tony Tony trades Caem Carrots farmed from Chapter 8 onwards for gil, Ulwaat Berries, decals and upgradable weapons that absorb elemental power from defeated enemies. Steyliff Grove entrance Chapter 7 - Party of Three Quest Pergula Legionis Meldacio Hunter HQ Parvinath General Store The shop is at the east end of town and sells a cookbook for Ignis, among other goods. Culless Munitions - Hunter HQ Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van. The best equipment in Lucis is sold in Meldacio HQ. Altissia Carliano Gamberetto's Catch Grocer Old Gobunant's Boat Grocer Culless Munitions - Altissia Cartanica Tenebrae Zegnautus Keep Category:Shop Lists Category:Final Fantasy XV